


Bloodline of the Van Helsings

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Xander Harris has faced down many demons. But now he faces his greatest challenge, coming clean with his own heritage.Disclaimers : Abraham Van Helsing was a character in the novel "Dracula" written by Brahm Stoker. Later adapted by Stephen Somers into the film, "Van Helsing". Starring Hugh Jackman.Buffy The Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon.





	Bloodline of the Van Helsings

+...+ means flashback  
*...* means thoughts

My friends know me as Xander Harris. But my real name is Alexander Van Helsing. It's quite a long story, actually. So I'll start at the begining. It all started with my ancestor, Gabriel Van Helsing. The man was extremely brilliant. His science was decades ahead of the rest.  
But that was only what the public saw. During the night, Van Helsing had a whole diferent destiny before him. For lack of better terms, he was a 'mercenary'. But not those you would find today. He worked for the Catholic Church, doing the work they could not.

Dispatching the forces of darkness, without breaking a sweat.  
He's been known for taking down Mr. Hyde, Quasimodo, Dr. Griffin and others.  
Abraham even took on three at once. Prometheus, the creation of Dr. Victor Frakenstien.  
The Wolfman, who in his human form was Prince Velkan.

There was one who always evaded him. Count Vladislas Dracula, aka The Prince of Darkness. More commonly known as Dracula. My ancestor spent his entire life tracking down that vampire.

However, that's not to say that he didn't have time for the pleasures of life. Gabriel found time to love, get married and ended up having a son. But that happiness was cut short.

When Dracula killed his Van Helsing's wife, the Princess Anna. Leaving him to raise his son, Adam. Alone.  
And eversince, that had been the family line curse. Circumstances had left each family with only one child. Whether one or both parents are killed or even worse, turned. Only one child has been born since then. My grandparents, God rest their souls, were killed by Dracula himself. It appears that the 'prince of darkness' has tired of recruiting minions.

That dark blot of history is taking extreme measures to eradicate the Van Helsing bloodline. Before the next generation is born.

And now I, Alexander Van Helsing-Zion of Abraham Van Helsing-must take out Dracula before it's too late.  
Alexander turns off his moniter. Ever since his own battles started, the offspring of Anthony and Jennifer Van Helsing, began writing his own memoirs.

Jotting down information useful in his crusade. Gained from Giles' own research, his own family's documents and anything that might prove useful.

He pushes away from the desk and gathers his nightly clothing. Although it does resemble the garb worn by his ancestor, these are updated for the 21st Century. Throughout the years, the forces of darkness have updated their arsenal. Going from spears and swords to semi-automatics and hand grenades. As such, his cloak is lined with kevlar.

His hood conceals a hands-free comunicator. Had Gabriel been alive today, the monster hunter would have taken advantage of today's technology. Next, Alexander gathered his choice of weapons. Everything needed to survive on the Hellmouth.

Crosses to repel vampires. Stake loaded crossbows. Silver to repel werewolves and, if need be, bullets to destroy them.

The young monster hunter hated the idea of destroying werewolves. *Of course, it might have to do with Gabriel killing his true love's brother.* In the end, Van Helsing had been pleaded to. From his friend to end his suffering. That event scarred him for life. *I just pray to God that I'll never have to do that to Oz.* Just thinking about Willow's ex-boyfriend made Alexander's soul ache. They were more than acquaintances. More than friends. They were soul-brothers. Each wishing the other were their real brother.

Alexander Van Helsing sighed. "Wherever you are Oz, I hope that God is watching over you." He whispered. Alexander was very happy for Willow when he found out she had a boyfriend. Even happier when he and Oz started hanging out together. *Like before Jesse died.* His thoughts turned sour. *I wonder if this is part of the family curse. Having to destroy your best friend.*  
He shook off the feeling of meloncholy. *Keep your mind on the mission. Not on the past.* Alexander reprimanded himself. He strode outside and went on patrol. Over five hours of patrol and not a single vampire. Which is odd, considering that this is the time of year when the attacks are the highest.

Alexander was about to call it a night, when he spotted something. No someONE.

Crawling across the cemetary. He unleashed his custom-made semi-automatic Glock.

When he was possesed by his Halloween costume, the memories from the soldier remained. Including making firearms from scratch.

The figure whispered a name. "Xander." He breathed. "He is coming. Xander, he is coming." After that the mystery person loss consciousness.

Alexander leaned over and was shocked. "Oz?" He picked him up and knew immediatly where to go. "Hang on Oz. Hang on, buddy." Alexander then preceeded to Giles' apartment. One of the other advantages of monster hunting today is transporation. No longer do the Van Helsings travel by horse and carriage. Today's mode is top-of-the-line.

His motorcycle is again custom-made. Designed by his mother's brother, Rory. The man is a mechanical genius. And he also passed down everything he knows to his only nephew.

Alexander put his friend on top and he sat right behind. Lacking a conventional starter, Alexander pushes the right computer pad key combination. After hitting enter, the motorcycle came to life.

Right now he wasn't worried about obeying the speed limit. Van Helsing was concerned for his best friend. In a few short moments, the destination came into view. Upon pulling up, Alexander turned off the engine. And also put the safe lock into active.

He picked Oz up and headed to the door. Losing patience, the young man kicked the door in. This, of course, woke Giles up. Into a very irritable mood. The former Watcher stomped downstairs, with axe in hand. "Now see hear you hooligan. I demand that you leave. You only get one chance." He threatened.

The figure looked right into his eyes. Then he removed the hat. "Xander?" He questioned.

*If I didn't know any bloody better, I'd say he looks like Gabriel Van Helsing.* He thought out of shock.

Xander gave Giles one of those looks, the same he used to give him in high school. "If you're quite finished with the 'Dirty Harry' routine, Oz needs your help. From what I can tell, he's been poisoned with silver nitrate. And most likely, it was done in small doses over a long period of time. Is there anything that can be done for him?" There was a small tremble to his voice. The elder Englishman didn't pick up on it.

Giles rubbed his neck. "I'm not in the business of healing monsters, Xander. Just eradicating them. You know that." The ex-Watcher responded not to kindly. To tell the truth, Giles was never fond of the idea of Slayees helping the Slayer. It just wasn't natural.

Ten years ago, a slayer knew that anything not human should be killed. No matter what.

Now Buffy and Faith have the impression that if you have a soul, you shouldn't be killed.

*Or if you have a bloody chip you shouldn't be killed.* He thought bitterly of Spike, aka William the Bloody.  
Xander laid Oz down on the sofa. Then he shattered the marble coffee table with one hit.

Shards went everywhere. "Damnit, Giles! Were you not listening to me?! Oz. Is. Dying.  
Can you do anything for him or not?!" He gave him the same look from his Sophomore year. When Buffy was prophesized to die at the hands of The Master. And the young High School student was the only one to do something about it. Xander curbed his temper. "I'm sorry, Giles. But you once told us we are your 'children'. How has that changed? I am begging you. Please save him." He pleaded.

The older man sighed. "I'll see what I can do. I can't promise any miracles, but I'll try."

Giles left to retrieve some medical herbs, healing potions and karma spells. When he returned, Xander was nowhere to be seen. "That boy comes and goes like the wind.

Almost like Angel." He walked over to remove Oz's shirt, to examine the extensiveness of the poison. He then noticed some writing. It took him a little while to translate it. "The Prince of Darkness returns and the line of Van Helsing comes to an end." Giles recited, not really knowing what it meant.

As he started mixing wolvesbane and holy root, it came to him. "Oh, Dear Lord." He took the powdered remains and made a tea. Giles walked over and poured it down Oz's throat.

The musician/werewolf went into a medi-trance. A form of healing sleep.

Giles sat down. *Dracula is coming to Sunnydale. And Xander is on his target list.* He thought morbid. *And that means Xander is the direct decendent of Gabriel Van Helsing.* He shook his head. "That boy has more suprises than a street mage." His attention was drawn to his 'patient'. "How did you get caught up in this, m' boy?"

Meanwhile, Alexander was forming his own theories. *One. Dracula tortured Oz to get information. Two. He tortured him just to get at me. Three. He tortured Oz just to lure me out in the open.* "Yeah. Three sounds like the most logical choice. But that leaves one question. Why go after Oz? Why not my parents or Willow or Riley or Graham or Tara or Joyce or- "He cut himself off. "Buffy." *Damn him. Damn him to hell. I got it all wrong.  
This was never about Oz. This was never about me. That damn suckhead's going after Buffy.* He gunned his motorcycle to 658 Rovello Drive. The Summers' residence. *Two vampires have drained Buffy, and I'll be damned if there's going to be a third.* Breaking all speed limit signs, the young Van Helsing raced to save his true love.

Realizing he needed the element of suprise, a viable plan came to mind. *Major landscaping was being done last I heard. Installing a Gazebo, I believe. The Back-hoe is still in place.* A smile spread across his face. *Oh yeah, that'll do.* He aimed right for the hoe and drove strait up. And right through Buffy's window. The crash is spectacular.

Sending glass and wood everywhere. And Alexander saw his true arch-nemesis. Dracula, himself. Holding Buffy by the throat.

A malicious smile crept his demonic face. "You realize of course, that she was only a lure. What better way to get your attention then threatening the ones you hold dear. Now that you have arrived, your precious slayer is of little concequence." Dracula explained cold-heartedly.  
*He is not going to do what I think he's going to do.* "You move her in any direction and I'll throw you into the sun, itself." Alexander threatened.

The Prince of Darkness chuckled. "That is the weakest threat I have ever heard. Still it's better than 'I will hunt you down for the rest of your existance.'. Your progenitor said that I believe. Right before I killed him." He leaned over and whispered. "Just between you and me, I think I'll rape your Slayer love then turn her." The vampire confessed.

That made Alexander snap. He whipped out his collapsible crossbow. Before he took aim, Dracula threw Buffy out the way Alexander came in. "Catch."  
Dracula turned into his hell-beast mode and took off. The young man jumped out, caught Buffy and snagged a branch. Alexander did a once over on Buffy. *No bite marks. No cuts. No bruises.

Breathing, heart beating and pulse normal. Thank the good Lord for small miracles.*Then his baser emotions kicked in. Never had he ever been this close to Buffy. In her nightie, no less. All the times when he was close to her came flooding in.

+Angel had led Xander into the Master's lair. To save Buffy's life. And the sight they found stopped them in their tracks. Buffy. Lieing down in a pool of water. Face down and motionless. "She's dead." Angel replied. Xander, however, was not willing to let that happen. "There's still a shot. If she drowned...CPR! That's it." He looked to Angel. "You have to do it. I have no breath." Angel answered. The young 15 year old started Cardiopulmonaryresuscitation. After a few moments, Buffy's eyes fluttered open. Xander rubbed her cheek gently. "Xander." She whispered. "Welcome back." He replied warmly.

Again in their Junior year, after Angel lost his soul. Buffy was fighting a losing battle against Angelus' newest childer. Thereasa. A fellow student at Sunnydale High. "Angel says hello." Before she could devour the slayer, an easel punctured her heart. And she turned to ash.  
Buffy looked up to see Xander. She got up and was pulled into a hug with her male friend. "He'll keep coming after me. He'll never stop." The Slayer said shakily.

Xander put the crane of his neck over Buffy's head. "He's not the same guy you knew."

He replied somberly. Buffy looked up to him and nearly kissed him. But she pulled back before that could happen. And walked away. "No. My life's not to complicated. Not to complicated at all."

Not to mention the time he went undercover on the swim team. Buffy was about to be devoured by the mutated members. When someone appeared above. "Buffy! Grab my hand!" Xander shouted. The Slayer ducked underwater and jumped up to grip the outstreatched hand. He pulled her up and did a once over. Buffy was out of breath. "Thanks." She mouthed. He smiled back. "Just doing my part of the team." He mouthed back.

Plus, there had been more humourous ones. Their first meeting. "Can I have you? "Xander had asked. Rather hastingly. "Um, urm. Can I help you?" He rectified himself.

Then the speedo incedent. "What the hell are you doing here?" Cordelia hissed. "I'm undercover. "Xander replied in hushed tone. "Not under much." Buffy commented. 

And the oh so wonderful story about his summer of striping. "I pretty kept to myself, no one really bothering me. Untill one of the male strippers called in sick and no power on this earth will make me finish telling you that story." He summed up in not so many words. A small, quirky smile hit Buffy's lips. "Male stripping?" She inquired. "No power on this earth." He repeated.+

After going through all those memories, Alexander realized something *Buffy is in love with me. Sub-consconsiously, at least. But she is in love with me. Hot damn!* He noticed Buffy coming around. "Time to get you back in bed." For the last few years, Alexander has been transferring from Van Helsing to Harris and back again. That includes voice change. As Xander Harris, he has a goofy, cartoony voice. But as Alexander Van Helsing, it's gravely, dark and dangerous. As he made his way back into her room, Joyce burst in on the scene. Weilding a cross and a vial of holy water. She noticed three things. A futuristic motorcycle laying over on the floor. A giant hole caused by said motorcycle.

And a strange clothed man putting her daughter in bed. "Who are you?" Mrs. Summers asked out of anger. "I'm a friend who just saved your daughter from the most dangerous vampire in history." He walked over and tipped the bike back up and sped off. All without making a sound.

Back at Giles' house, Oz is starting to come to. "Nnnnnnhhhhgggg." The former musician moans more. The belly-aching brings Giles in from his study. Oz is sitting up for the first time in who knows how long. Giles rushes to his side. "Oz. What happened? What do you remember?" The elder man asked sincerely.

In a raspy voice, Oz responded. "Thirsty." He replied. Giles mentally kicked himself. The first thing he should have done is give him nurishment. He walked back with a glass of water. "Sip, don't gulp. You'll stand a better chance if you take your time." Oz did as instructed. "Now, Oz. I realize this is a hard time for you. But I need you to tell me what the last thing you remember is." He interated gently.

Oz tried to re-trace his steps. "I-Auhgg!" Oz grabbed his head in pain. "I don't remember."  
He whispered meekly. Oz contorted his face into frustration. 

Giles' thoughts returned to the Curcanthium. Where he hypnotized Buffy. Now he must do the same with Oz. "Oz, you must listen to my voice. Concentrate on it." Oz closed his eyes and did so. "You are in a place where no evil exists. A place where you are safe and secure." Giles continued. "Are you there Oz?" The younger man replied with a nod.

"Good. Now I am going to ask you a question. "He swallowed. "What do you remember? "With his eyelids still shut, he responded. "Dracula approached me. He wanted me to join him. Join him to destroy the line of Van Helsing. To destroy Xander. I refused. His minions ambushed me. And then I was tortured. I managed to escape. Then I found Xander." Oz started to convulse.  
Giles snapped his fingers. Oz came to, once more. "I'm sorry, Giles, I still can't remember." Giles merely laughed. Oz was left confused.

Buffy's room. "I'm the man who just saved your daughter from the most dangerous vampire in history." Xander was glad for the darkness. For no one could see his hands trembling. *The last time I was feeling like this was when I stood up to Angelus. Without any weapons.* The engine came to life and both rider and cycle went out the way it came in. *Time to go home.* "VH1. This is VH2. Come in? Hello? Anyone there? Mom? Dad? Hello?" *That's odd. Mom and/or Dad is always on monitor duty. What's going on? I mean, the only reason that they wouldn't be there is...* The cold, hard reality sunk in. "Oh, no." *Hang in there. Mom and Dad, hang in there.*

Xander once broke the speed record tonight, he did so again. On the outside, the Harris household looks no different then the rest. But underneath was a different story.

Throughout the years, the Van Helsing line has amassed a fortune. With that fortune they created the greatest demon network ever. Xander parked his motorcycle in the under-garage. And ran to the 'media' room. This is where his parents feed him live information for his crusade.

Xander reached within his cloak and pulled out a silver cross. The perfect deterrent for all forms of evil. The sight he found made him drop it. His father was laying down on his chest, with his face pointing to the ceiling. That's when he noticed it. A message. Written in blood. "It is through your blood that the House of Van Helsing will fall" Xander recited. "He has Mom." Xander knelt down to his father and lifted him up. And carried him up and placed him at the foot of the stairs. "Can't be helped Dad." He walked over to the phone. Picked it up and dialled 911. "911 Operator. How may I direct your call?"  
Eversince the 'lie' incident, Xander has mastered the artform of 'storytelling'. "My Dad. He fell down the stairs. "Xander said panically. "Alright, try and calm down. Tell me what happened. "Xander regained some composure. "He'd been drinking and started to sway. I guess he thought he had a grip on the railing, 'cause next thing I knew he fell down the stairs. Is his head supposed to be backwards?" Xander could hear regurgitation on the other end. He let out a small smile.

He is the Zion of Van Helsing, but he will never let go of his humour. Another person came to the 'indisposed' operator's station. "This is what I need you to do, son. We are sending Paramedics and the Police. You must wait there. Do you understand me?" The seriousness of this one told Xander his mission to find his mother must wait, also. "Yes, sir. I understand." Xander could hear the sirens and soon see the lights. He put the phone down. Then walked to the door and opened it.

In walked the paramedics. They checked for pulse and heartbeat. They found none. A body bag was brought out. The corpse was put in it. Even though Xander knew his father was dead, it was quite a blow for him. One of the two men he called 'father' was now gone. "Dad." He whispered. Xander dropped to his knees and wept bitterly. The paramedics saw this and held the police back. "Come on, guys. Have a heart. He just lost his old man, give him time to grieve." P1 pleaded. P2 brought in a gurney. His father was lifted onto it, secured and moved into the Ambulance.

After the paramedics and police left, Xander came to one conclusion. Find his mother before her fate is far worse. He walked down into the 'vault'. Xander punched into the code needed to unlock the family weapons. Dual crossbows passed down from Abraham Van Helsing, himself. When Abraham needed armaments, the Catholic Church provided.

Through a monk named Carl. He specialized in weapon making. Also included is the family cross. Again passed down. But Xander was never sure how long. He knew it goes past Gabriel, but how far?

There has been a legend that the wood in this cross came from the one that Christ died on.

Xander has always hoped that that was true. Others he picked up on the way.

Wolvesbane, garlic cloves and Rosemary beads. He also gathered a quiver filled with silver tipped arrows. As he walked out, Xander realized that the motorcycle would not be acceptible. He needed something to carry his mother. His attention turned to the experimental vehicle. The 'solar car'. While it is not solar powered, the 'skin' is composed of fiberoptic cables intertwining with each other. And Ultra-vilot light surges though out all of it. With the flip of a switch, night becomes day. Xander boarded it and sped off to rescue his mother.

He turned on the homing beacon. Inside his mother's ring, lays a GPS. "Found her." The read out gave Xander a shock. "I don't believe it. Out of all of Sunnydale, why here." The Van Helsing family crypt. As he sped, Xander came to an epiphany. "Oh my, Lord. ""MY MINIONS! COME FORTH! FOR CENTURIES WE HAVE COWERED BEFORE THE NAME OF VAN HELSING! TONIGHT, THAT COMES TO AN END!" Dracula boasted as loud as a thunder clap. His minions surrounded him. Let's just say Universal Studios weren't just blowing smoke up their butts. Im-Ho-Tep, centuries old mummy cursed. Prometheus, the creature who never dies. Posiedon, a half-human/half-aquatic monster. Legions of werewolves, witches, warlocks, succubi, inccubi and everyother monster in the book.

They all cheered their master on. He removed his cape to reveal a nude Jennifer Van Helsing. Laying atop an alter, unconscious. "WITH THIS WHORES BLOOD, OUR GREATEST FEAR WILL BECOME OUR GREATEST ALLY!" He withdrew a cross with a dagger on the bottom. His hand is not smoldering. Dracula brought it up and...  
...was interuppted. By a custom-made SUV. Without warning, UV lights luminated from the metalic surface. Obliterating any vampires, driving off the rest. Or atleast, that's what Xander wanted. Only one stood their ground. Dracula, himself. After eons, the Prince of Darkness will not succomb to false light. Xander jumped out, armed to the teeth. He produced the same silver cross from before. Releasing the clatch, a small blade slid out.  
Dracula knows his options, and they are few. Continue the ceremony and risk being attacked. Or attack and risk losing his opportunity to destroy the line. He chooses the later. Dracula, being larger and stronger, he dropped down on top of Xander. Only to have his own tactic used against him.

Xander used the inertia against his opponent. Lifting his legs on impact, Xander flipped Dracula on his back. Ready to strike, Dracula's wrist was pinned down with a silver stake.

Xander was about to strike, himself, Dracula turned to mist and dissapated. "Damn! That bastard got away!" Xander cursed. A weak voice caught his attention.  
"Alexander Van Helsing. How many times have I told you? Swearing is a nasty habit. "Xander spun around to see his mother. "MOM!" He ran over to cover her up with his cloak. "Mom! Are you alright? Are you ok?" "Nothing a good hospital's night stay won't cure." Xander chuckled. He definantly got his humour from his mom. "Your father. Did he survive?" Xander looked away. "How bad?"  
She asked. "He didn't survive." Tears started to well up. "Let's get you to Sunnydale General." He picked his mom up and carried her to the car.  
Suddenly, Xander was overcome with Deja-vu. His train of thought returns to when Buffy was sick with the flu. +Angelus was about to kill Buffy. Xander threw his coat over the vampire. And pounded him with his fists. The tactic worked. Angelus was overpowered by a witch, a werewolf and two determined 16 year-olds. He ran away to hide in the shadows.+ Xander burst into the emergency ward. "What happened?" A nurse asked.  
Before he could respond, another memory burst in. +"What happened to her?" A doctor asked. Three different people gave different answers. "She tripped." "She fell." "She's got the flu. "Xander was close to losing his temper. "Tripped, fell, flu. She's sick. Make her better. "He ordered.+ "Man, there are some real sickos out there.  
There was this cult- "Xander was cut off. "Vampires?" The nurse asked. Xander was stricken. "Yeah." He responded.  
The woman in front of him merely smiled. "I've been around for awhile kid. So who was it? The House of Aurelis? The line of Nego?" She guessed with astounding insight.  
Xander shook his head. "No. The Prince of Darkness. Dracula himself." The auburn-haired lady shook her head. "I should have known. He always shows up when least expected." A doctor showed up. He appeared to be in his 30's, red hair and seemed to be muscular. He saw Xander holding up his mom. "Get me a gurney in here! Stat!"  
Other people showed up with a gurney. Gently, they moved Jennifer onto the gurney.  
The woman placed her hand on Xander's shoulder. "Don't worry. My husband is the best doctor anywhere. Your mother will be just fine. For the past three years, no one has died on Dr. Jeckyll's watch." For the first time since meeting Buffy, Alexander Van Helsing truly smiled. "Thank you..." Xander was at a loss for words. She smiled back at him. "Mina." Mina helped out. "Thank you, Mina." Xander plopped down into a nearby chair.  
And soon fell asleep. Mina retrieved a blanket and placed it onto the young man.  
Dr. Jeckyll walked up and enveloped Mina. "You know who is, don't you love?" He motioned to Xander. Mina nodded. "I felt him when he came in. He confirmed it when I asked him if vampires were involved. "Her husband agreed. "Yes."  
Something else came to mind. "You know, Mina. He would make an 'Extraordinary' league member." He mused. Mina laughed silently. "Dream on Henry, dream on." A frown replaced her smile.  
"The League maybe dead, Henry, the fight is still on. He need's our help." She turned to his eyes. "Whether he knows it or not."  
A phone call awoke Rupert Giles. He looked over to his alarm clock. 6:30. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He yawned. Giles hadn't gotten much sleep.  
Apparently Oz conducts entire symphonies in his sleep. "Is this Rupert Giles?" The voice asked with concern. "It is. "He replied groggingly. "This is Dr. Henry Jeckyll at Sunnydale General. Do you happen to know a Xander Harris?" That woke Giles up faster than a banshee's wail. "Is he alright? "There was a silent pause. "His mother was taken by a cult. Xander managed to get her here. They're both fine. You were on the contact list, Mr.  
Giles. Mrs. Summers has already been contacted. As well as Mr. Finn. They are already here. You were the last one to be contacted. "Dr. Jeckyll informed him. "Thank you, Doctor. I will be on my way. "They hung up and only then did something occur to him. "Riley was on the contact list before me? That's just not right." Giles got up and dressed. He went down stairs and awoke Oz. "We have to go to the hospital." The two left and headed for the hospital.  
Chapter 3

When they walked through, Oz and Giles were met with welcome arms.  
Everyone was happy to see Oz. "It's good to see you again, Oz. But we need answers Giles, I know you have them." The others parted like the Red Sea did for Moses. Buffy Summers stood there. Fists on her hips, ready for action. "What is going on?"  
Giles took his glasses off and started to rub them. "You don't get off that easy this time, Giles. "He put them back on. "You're right Buffy. You're right." Giles knew that he could not betray Xander's secret. "Dracula is real. In fact, he's here now. In Sunnydale." The others were in shock. Riley was the first to speak up. "Are you sure?" Giles nodded. "Oz, lift up your shirt." The young man did so. The writings were still there. "Dracula is after X...after the Zion of Van Helsing." Giles hoped the slip went unnoticed. It did.  
"If he is not stopped, the world will be plunged into an eternity of darkness. From my research, we alone cannot prevent it." His attention is turned to Buffy. "Buffy. I need you to contact Angel and the others." Buffy went to the nearest payphone. "Riley. I know this is putting you on the spot, but can you contact the other Inititive members?" Riley thought on it. "It'll take some doing, but it might work." He then left to get a hold on to Graham and the others.  
Mina and Henry saw him leave. "What are the odds of both Van Helsing's and Sawyer's descendants being here at the same time?" Mina asked her husband.  
Henry shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied grimly.  
He then looked on the chart cover, to reveal his alter-ego. Edward Hyde. "What say you old boy? "Henry asked in original Brittish accent. "You don't want to know, Henry. You simply don't want to know." Edward replied cryptically.  
Angel Investigations. "Can't go anywhere else, Cordy. I've got you trapped." Angel was ready to take the Queen. Cordy merely arched her eyebrow. She took her last pawn and took his Queen instead. "Check-mate." Cordelia smiled sweetly. "They didn't call me Queen C for nothing. "Angel adjusted an imaginary tie. "I can't believe it, I just lost to my Seer." He said in a bad Rodney Dangerfield voice. "One more game." He pleaded. Before she could reply, the phone rang. "Hold that thought boss." She walked over and picked up the phone. "Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless." The voice on the other end stopped her cold. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell him you called." Cordelia put the phone back down. The last time Angel saw her act like this was when he turned human.  
She walked over and picked up the chess set and put it away. "That was Buffy. She needs help in Sunnydale. I couldn't make any sense out of it. Something about Van Helsing and Dracula and Zion." Cordelia noticed the look on her employers face. "Angel. You look pale. Paler than usual. What's wrong?" Angel sat himself down on the couch. "Get ahold of Wesley and Gunn. "Cordelia merely stood there. "NOW!" This scared Cordelia to no end. She ran off to do so. Angel then did something he hadn't done in almost 2 1/2 centuries.  
Cry.  
Lately, Angel has become darker. His soul is still intact, but he's ignoring his conscience.  
And the last thing he wants is to hurt Cordelia. After the Vocca spell, Angel started to open up to her. And in soon time, love her. "And that's the most dangerous game I'm a part of." He whispered. Angel heard Cordelia coming back. He wipped away his tears.  
She still had the same look on her face. "Cordy. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me. "Codelia gave a small, impish smile. "Have you been crying, Angel?" She asked offhand. Angel merely nodded.  
Cordelia walked up to him. Opened her mouth. And uttered the following words. "Wes and Gunn are on their way now." Then walked right by him. Other thoughts flooded his mind. Back to the moments in Sunnydale. +"Hello, salty goodness. Pick up the phone and dial 911. That boy's gonna need some serious oxygen when I'm done with him." She followed Angel. All the way to Buffy. "Buffy." "Angel." Cordelia roles her eyes. "Why is this keep happening to me? "+ And there were others. +"Well. Buffy's loss is my total gain. "Angel smiled a bit. "And I said, 'You call this leather interior? My Barbie Dream Car has better leather.'" Angel actually laughed.+ That memory brought out a chuckle.  
Although he'd never tell anyone this, being around Cordelia has brought an inner light. A light he never possesed. Not even with Buffy. Angel felt a low growl. "Oh, shut up Angelus." The growl stopped. Angel now went to when he was in a funk. Downstairs for Tai Chi.  
After 50 minutes of the regimen, Angel was interrupted by the other 50% of Angel Investigations. Wesley Wyndom-Price and Charles Gunn. Gunn was rather clueless by Angel's actions. Wesley was not. "That's a stupid thing to do Angel." The former Watcher countered. "I thought you cared too much about Cordelia to snap at her."  
The ensouled vampire shut his eyelids. Tight. "Remember the Asscention? Our recent battle? "Wes nodded. "Well, all that is nothing in comparison to what lies ahead." Angel walked past them and up the stairs. Wes and Gunn followed. They found Angel going through his best weapons. Wrist-mounted stakes. His favorite sword. An assortment of throwing stars. And specially blessed Holy Water. Special, because it was blessed by Micheal the Archangel himself.  
He then went outside and loaded the 'Angel-mobile' as Spike once labled it. "Coming or what? "Angel asked gruffly. Both men jumped before Angel took off. "We have to get the Seer." This worried Wes. Never has Angel referred to Cordelia as 'the Seer'. Along the way, Angel recalled his time as Angelus. You see, Angel never lost his soul. Not really.  
The demon just overcame it. Pushed it aside. It took the spell to empower the soul once more. But there was a spark of life, still. That bit of spark kept Angelus away from Cordelia. Away from the one person Angel truly cared for.  
Gunn interrupted the silence. "Yo, man. Where we going?" Angel shot an angry look at the vamp hunter. "I told you already. We are going to get the Seer." He turned back around to pay attention to the road. Gunn turned to Wes. The other man mouthed one word. "Cordelia."  
Angel stopped infront of Cordelia's apartment complex. "Stay here." He ordered deathly.  
Angel went in and stormed into her apartment. Only to see the one monster he dreads the most. Dracula. Standing over Cordy. Who has been beaten and, most likely, raped. The mere sight of it was enough for his demon visage to come forth. Angel spoke in his native Gaelic tounge. "We will cross arms again, Iscariot!" Dracula replied in his own Romanian. " "We shall see, line of Peter. We shall see." Before Angel could move, Dracula formed to mist and filtered into the ventilation system.  
Angel picked his beloved up and took her outside. "Wes. You drive to Sunnydale Memorial. I'll tend to Cordelia." The tears he fought to hold back, came with a passion.  
Angel removed his duster and placed it over Cordelia. Gunn, master of the stupid questions, asked another one. "Why SunnyD, man? Why not LA County General? "Wes beat Angel to the punch. "Because, Dracula will be expecting that. And we have to pull our forces." The next 90 minutes were in complete silence.  
Wes pulled up and Angel jumped out, with Cordelia in his arms. "Please! Help me!" He cried out in vain. "My secretary was attacked in her apartment! Possibly raped! Won't anyone help me?!" A timid hand found it's way on his shoulder. Angel turned to see a face he hadn't seen since 1901. "Henry?" He asked out of shock.  
With the same sorrowful face, he spoke. "Follow me." The 132 year old physician responded. Angel followed the 'good doctor' into a cornered off section. "In here." He pointed to a room to the right. "The nurse inside will attend to the young lady." Angel walked in to see his second shock of the night. "Mina? Is that really you?" The nurse merely nodded. Mina took Cordelia from his arms and placed her on the bed. She could see the love in Angel's eyes. "Come. There is nothing left to do, except let her be."  
Angel walked back out to see his greatest nemesis/ally. Alexander Van Helsing. "Dracula?" He asked. Angel nodded. "Yes. He attacked Cordelia." Xander gave nothing but empaty. "The so-called 'Dark Prince' tried to sacrifice my mother. And murdered my father. "Angel shook his head. "If he wants to come and get us, why not get it over with? Why all these mind games?" He asked out loud. Xander gave him a look thats says, 'Look who's talking'.  
"No. That was totally different. My soul still fought for control. That monster lost his when he betrayed his best friend." Angel explained.  
Xander was confused by this latest bit of news. "What are you talking about?" Angel finally broke down and told the truth. "This story has been passed down from generation to generation. Starting with Peter. "Xander gasped. "Peter the Apostle. Our Lord and Saviour's trusted confident. I'm sorry for interrupting, please continue. "Angel sat down. "Just as it is written in the Bible, Judas betrayed Jesus for 30 pieces of Silver. Overcome with grief, he soon hanged himself at sunset. His soul lost and replaced with that of a demon. The first written account of a vampire birth." He looked down upon his hands. They were covered with blood. Cordelia's blood. "And after that, he started his reign of tyranny. Over the years, he aquired different titles and names. Vladimir Tepes.  
Jack the Ripper. Rasputin. Adolf Hitler. Even the Chupecabra. Although the last one was a bet he lost to Spike. Still hasn't paid little Willy the 11 pounds. "He sighed. "Look, why don't you go get us some coffee and I'll stand watch." Angel reasoned.  
"That's not a bad idea, Angel. I'm going to check on my Mom first, though." Xander mentioned. "You go and do that, Xander." Angel looked into the room. "Family is the single most important capstone to a person's life." Xander managed a faint smile. "Thanks, Angel. Those teachings must have had a great impact on you." Xander then left to run errands. *Who would have thought that Angel is the direct descendent of Peter the Apostle. Of course, who am I to judge.* Along the way, he forgot his cross.  
He turned around to see a sight that immediately opened a repressed memory. +"Visiting hours are over." Xander said as he looked directly into Angelus.+ "Visiting hours are over traitor. "Angel seethed. +"Well, I'm pretty much family." The soulless demon shot back.+ "I felt such a connection that we're pretty much family." Dracula baited Angel.  
\+ "Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, you can't!" Xander countered.+  
"Pfft! As if! Try coming back in a few hours. Duh! You can't! Can you?" Angel did as he thought Cordy would do. +"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you really think that you could stop me? "Angel sneered.+ "You insignificant worm! Can really defeat me? "Dracula returned. +"Maybe. Maybe not. But what about that cop over there? And security guards? And the orderlies? But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" Xander said bravely.+  
The next thing shocked Xander. Angel picked up the cross. The one made from the same wood that Christ died on. "Can YOU honestly think you can get past this? Or the forces of the Champions of Christ? Or two founding members of the League? Or two Zions of their family lines? "Angel asked with unknown bravery. +"Buffy's White Knight. You still love her. "Angel leaned in meanicingly. "It must just eat you to know that I got there first. "+ "You must be burning on the inside, Angelus. Burning because I tagged her first. "+"You're going to die....+ ".....and I'm going to be there." Angel stuck the cross on Dracula's forehead and he turned away. Became mist and fled.  
Angel plopped down and praised the Lord. Xander walked away with one thought on his mind. *It happened. All of it. I thought I dreamed it all up. It was real.* Xander continued on his errand. He spoke one small sentence. "I am Buffy's White Knight."  
The End

Is this the end? Probably not. Wait for the final battle in "The Return of the League".


End file.
